


A Proposition of Sorts（by Mythril Whisper）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 《物以类聚》作者：Mythril Whisper (DragonForgedXiX)源地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/24772816
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 5





	A Proposition of Sorts（by Mythril Whisper）译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Proposition of Sorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772816) by [Mythril Whisper (DragonForgedXiX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForgedXiX/pseuds/Mythril%20Whisper). 



浓烟、窒息、失明……它们从哪里来……？这样的念头逐渐远去，意识被分割成碎片。艾欧泽亚的英雄、光之战士、暗之战士以及诸多殊荣都在此时显得苍白无力，冒险者被远方的炮火震得天旋地转。

猫魅女性慢慢恢复意识时，似乎失去了之前所发生的事情的记忆。她不知道自己昏迷了多久，也不知自己身在何处，只知道现在身处的房间显然属于……某个重要人物。

房间里是水泥灰色的墙壁和同系色调的家具。从睡着的那张床推断出这里是某人的卧室，模糊的视线聚焦在房间对侧，那里生着一只壁炉把屋里烘得火热。壁炉上方挂着一幅肖像画，她一看就立刻知道自己身在何方了。

这里是加雷马帝国的首都。但谁会想方设法把她带到这里来呢？她很快在不远处的豪华扶手椅上找到了答案，一阵胃痛后恐惧渐渐涌上心头。

皇太子芝诺斯没有穿着以往那套盔甲，而是换了身相当休闲的亚麻布衣服，与那套笨重的盔甲形成鲜明对比，但依然丝毫没有影响他高大的身躯带来的威慑力。

没人注意到她的心理活动；芝诺斯只是坐在那里，两肘抵膝，手指交叠着仿佛在沉思，深沉的蓝眼睛凝视壁炉里燃烧着的深红色余烬。

猫魅女性喉咙干渴，此时分泌不出唾液，有股强烈的咳嗽欲望，但是忍住了。知道自己占据了谁的睡床后，最不希望的事就是对方发现自己已经醒了。

她迫切希望海德林听到了自己的祈祷，但显然没有得到回应，因为芝诺斯慢慢坐直了身子，抬起头，露出一丝女人不想面对的笑容。

“噢，你终于醒了……”

“你对我做了什么？”光之战士戒备的态度可以看出她完全不信任面前这个人。

俊美的脸上毫无波澜，芝诺斯站了起来迎上女性的目光。

“‘做了什么’？”他语气尖锐地反问，光之战士发现自己不敢违抗。

这时芝诺斯慢腾腾走到一扇大飘窗前，双手背在身后慢条斯理回答。毕竟，她是他的猎物。回答问题太快会破坏狩猎、或他所寻求的追逐游戏的乐趣。

“我什么也没对你做，朋友。”朋友……光之战士真想把这个词再塞回芝诺斯嘴里。她克制着不去冷笑，不得不说事实上自己的待遇还算可以。本来那身衣服不在身上，但已经洗过整整齐齐叠放在梳妆台。他们给自己换了身亚麻睡衣，除了头疼得厉害，基本上也没受过什么伤害。

“好吧……为什么我偏偏在这里？”不论怎么努力她都无法摆脱声音里的不安。芝诺斯扭头望向她，又走得更近。如果说之前没有害怕过，那么现在恐惧肯定撞击着她的心脏。身无寸铁，又近距离面对一个为个人乐趣而折磨恐吓无辜百姓的男人，她所能做的只有保持不在他面前颤抖而已。

“我寻到一个机会，然后，抓住了它而已。”光之战士越是困惑芝诺斯越愉悦，她就坐在床上绞尽脑汁想弄清楚自己现在的处境。

“别担心，可怜的小猫，我有个提议……”现在，可以稍稍挑起猎物的兴趣。

耳朵轻轻抖动，猫魅女性膝盖贴着前胸，玫瑰色的眼睛小心翼翼望向芝诺斯，尾巴弯曲过来盖住脚面。要不是他们立场相对，可就要完全沉迷于芝诺斯的美貌中了。

“提议？”她重复了一遍，芝诺斯点点头，单手撑着后腰。傲慢的混蛋。她心想。

“没错。虽然我很享受我们的交流，也欣赏你野兽般的凶猛，但我还想要更多……”芝诺斯嘘了口气，似乎对一切都感到厌倦。

“我渴望每一个顶级捕食者最终追求的东西——对所有猎物和猎场的支配权。”

就是这个，但这只是一个模糊说法。光之战士不敢相信自己的判断，盯着芝诺斯的一举一动。她已经精疲力尽了，身体还很虚弱，但仍敏捷得像……嗯，一只猫。

“你要我屈服于你吗，你疯啦？！”猫魅女性发出呜噜呜噜的喉音，提高嗓门叫道，但这只会让芝诺斯更愉悦。

“期望是给那些只知道盲从严格制度的人的……而我，只遵循真正的猎人守则，我很关心猎物的情况，观察他它们特点和习性，和需求。”光之战士突然发现芝诺斯已经很靠近自己了，他自然而然地撑着床沿在交谈时慢慢逼近，只要他想，随时都能抓住她。

光之战士沉默良久，看芝诺斯的眼神依然困惑不安，对方那双美丽的蓝宝石般的双眼充满自信，一动不动盯回去。

很长一段时间里两人间什么也没发生，但当事情该发生的时候来得也让人措手不及，快到她来不及反应。

芝诺斯突然扑来单手扼住她的喉咙，收紧了手但不掐死对方。他展现出的纯粹的力量、速度与自信，让光之战士不得不承认他就是自己噩梦的开端。她不再颤抖，而此时芝诺斯望着她脸上露出一副茫然的表情。

“倘若这样对待你，”他的眼睛略过女性的身体，松开喉咙比了个手势，让她再次坐起身。猫魅大口大口喘着气，胸部因紧张不安而颤抖，几年来从未有过如此境地。

“那就太便宜你了。站起来。”

他的命令简洁短促，于是猫魅颤颤巍巍地站在床边，看得芝诺斯笑了起来。

“只有这样吗亲爱的，你就这么服从于我了？”

光之战士什么也没说，虽然不愿意听从他的命令，但只要有一线生机，无论芝诺斯打她什么主意，乖乖听话配合他就是对自己最有利的。几步走到床头那面墙之前还没注意到的镜子前，镜中清晰映出自己的全貌，她穿的亚麻睡服和芝诺斯的差不多，然后她注意到了自己身后的男人……

芝诺斯个子很高，几乎完全挡住了视线，他往前一步贴近猫魅的后背，但没有完全碰到她。猫魅发现自己在发抖，她恨自己如此胆怯，但现在……更应该揣测芝诺斯究竟打什么主意才好。

“站着别动……”低语传入耳，紧接着是牙齿啃咬耳朵尖尖的感觉，光之战士咬着嘴唇泄出一声颤抖的喘息。芝诺斯右手再次扼住她的喉咙，这次更紧了；接着抓过一条布带，拆散了基拉巴尼亚编发又重新束好，银蓝色发丝下垂至肩头和背脊。

当中没有任何交流，芝诺斯拉扯她身上的亚麻睡衣花边，看得光之战士只觉得自己呼吸都不稳，衣服最终从身上滑落时，某种已经很久没有体会过的渴望悄悄觉醒。

出于本能她双手护住身体，一手捂着胸部，另一只手捂着下面。

然后她被掐住脖子，闭上眼睛吓得大叫，芝诺斯又咬着耳朵，但只咬了一口。却很深。

“把手拿开。”加雷马太子不悦地命令。猫魅女性安静服从了，手臂无力地垂在身体两侧，握紧拳头。芝诺斯的视线在她身上巡视，手缓缓滑过臀部，大拇指揉搓着臀肉，弄得她迈了一个趔趄。

低沉的笑声传来，耳朵仍被两片薄唇夹着，芝诺斯过了一会儿就放开她，松开了脖子转而扳住肩膀。

“好姑娘……驯服任何野兽都是从维持自己的统治地位开始的。现在……”他的目光又回到那张大床上，用力将对方推向床边。

“躺下。”

光之战士停顿了一下，思考自己所处的困境。如果芝诺斯真想杀她早该下手了，但现在这是……她从未见识过的行为。

“动作快。”男人低声警告。猫魅躺回床上，绷紧了下巴免得牙齿打颤。

芝诺斯慢条斯理脱掉那件布衫随意扔在地板上，视线相对，要求她一直看着自己，然后解开裤腰带脱掉裤子。光之战士紧紧盯着他的眼睛，注视眼前这头野兽的身姿，似乎身体里有一种原始的情感悄悄释放……想要……

皇太子慢慢爬上床逼近自己的猎物，后者发现自己不由自主向后仰去，猫魅深深吸气，因为芝诺斯的脸离她只有几星寸了。

她能闻到芝诺斯的体香和呼吸，浑身散发着自信和力量的气息，更不用说他为了保持形象喷上的麝香香水了。刚咽了口唾沫，芝诺斯强有力的手就握住她的臀部，肌肉发达的大腿挤进双腿间，另一只手攫住了下巴，毫不犹豫地吻上对方。

明明时常上前线作战，没想到他的皮肤仍是那么柔软。猫魅女性放缓了呼吸，闭上眼渐渐回吻芝诺斯，即使捏着下巴的那只手滑下来抓住并揉捏乳肉，她也只是浅浅喘了一口气。

芝诺斯的手好大，身体其它部分也很大，相较之下显得自己更娇小。愉悦感渐渐控制了大脑，她轻声呻吟着分开颤抖的大腿，方便男人更贴近自己。猫魅女性刚一启唇，芝诺斯的舌头就钻进对方嘴里，勾起舌头与之交缠。

有趣的小动物。加雷安男人这么想到，金发如瀑般披散在后背。芝诺斯终于结束了这个吻，他紧紧盯着女孩同时一手滑至她的大腿内侧，感受到情动带来的热量。

指尖轻轻挑逗抚摸那片敏感的神经，女孩喘息着，本能地攀住男人的肩膀，他的眼睛始终不曾离开面前那朵玫瑰。

她可以把人推开，用爪子抓他，可是光之战士发现她已经无力反抗，只能在芝诺斯身下呻吟。芝诺斯拱起指尖最终找到了自己的目标，探进一个指节。与大多数普通男性不同，芝诺斯的手指更粗壮也更长，所以他找到每个男性都梦寐以求的女方的快乐之源也不足为奇；很少有人能在没有帮助的情况下找到那一片区域。

手指刚一触到，光之战士就仰着头低叫出声，指尖抠进他的肩膀甚至抓出了血痕，凝聚成血珠顺着肱二头肌缓缓流下，芝诺斯似乎没有注意到，或者他根本不在意。

芝诺斯跟高兴光之战士能诚实地做出反应，于是又添了一根手指在她体内缓慢抽动，欣赏对方绯红脸颊上闪过的情动。

“噢天呐，你这是欲罢不能了吗？”男人幸灾乐祸地嘲弄她。猫魅被情欲淹没的脸瞬间扭曲，然而没能持续多久，因为手指突然开始猛烈戳刺和扩张，很快将她送上高潮。

光之战士咬紧牙关经历了第一次性高潮的冲击，芝诺斯非常满意她的反应，抽出手指观察那些液体在灯下闪着晶亮的光泽，又送到鼻子前嗅了嗅，来自猎物的气味唤醒了他的性欲。

男人将那些液体涂抹在自己的性器上，接着单手托起女孩的臀部，硕大的龟头擦着批锋上下滑动几次，故意让对方感觉到自己的龟头。推下还未受过割礼的包皮，再一次对上猫魅的眼睛。

“放轻松。”芝诺斯要求道，只是这次的语气更温和了。

光之战士狠狠咬着嘴唇，粗大的性器已经破开了她的身体进入到深处。芝诺斯的动作相当缓慢，甚至允许她做出相应的调整，但是……为什么、他为什么要如此温柔。她把这样的想法赶出脑海，芝诺斯在身体能承受的范围内尽情抽插，发出一声长长的叹息。这是……很满意？真的很满足？猫魅心里想着，这时芝诺斯暂停了动作略微后撤。然而从现在起，正戏才要开始。

快乐的洪流不停冲刷着光之战士，芝诺斯每次动作都缓慢而深思熟虑，逼得她不断发出表示赞许的呻吟。而他也沉醉于女性的回应，律动的节奏始终保持一致，先前紧紧抠着肩膀的手指转而攀上他发达的胸肌。光之战士的胸乳在芝诺斯的努力下不断晃动，身体随着每一次冲击颤动。两人目光再次相遇时，芝诺斯轻笑。

“你看起来挺开心的。这让我很满意。”他评价道，随即快速抽插了几次奖励这位哭哭啼啼的猫魅族。光之战士梗着脖子，脑袋极限后仰忘情呻吟着。芝诺斯虎口圈住脖子，用力吻住那两片唇。

每次被抚摸身体就会如实做出相应的反应，一波又一波的高潮夺走了光之战士的感官，释放出的爱液冲刷着龟头。

“芝……、呜哈……”

芝诺斯偷偷吻了她一下才停下动作，胸膛由于激烈的床上运动而不断起伏，脸上满是雀跃与欣喜。

“我在呢，亲爱的猎物。”芝诺斯轻轻贴着她的嘴唇，也不会影响人家说话，灼热的呼吸尽数喷洒在对方脸上。猫魅颤抖的大腿随即芝诺斯的身体盘上臀部。

更多……更多，我想要更多！猫魅想要尖叫，但高强度的性爱下呼吸都会刺痛喉咙，芝诺斯毫不留情地插入她的身体，堵上了一切言语。

“还、还要……！”她发出濒死的哭喊，加雷安人松开了喉咙，让脑袋歪向一边。她张着嘴，愉悦之情留于言表。芝诺斯稳住身体，免得自己真把对方压死了。

“很好……”芝诺斯握着那对大奶子揉搓，同时下半身也不忘继续挺动，又一次将对方送上高潮。

皇太子竭力忍住想射精的欲望，进行最后的冲刺，龟头富有技巧性而又无情地研磨阴道内壁，猫魅族哭得比之前更响了。大床在这股重量和冲击力下甚至摇摇欲坠。

芝诺斯抓住猫魅的臀部向中心聚拢，紧缩的穴肉殷切挤压按摩阴茎，诱使他把精液全射在里面。

结束射精后芝诺斯静静地呆了好一会儿，这才翻了个身平复呼吸，睡倒在光之战士身边。身边的女人盯着天花板，眼神失焦，视野里似乎出现了点点星光，直到芝诺斯手指滑过肚皮才霎时回过神。

“真的满意吗？”光之战士打趣道，推开了对方。芝诺斯挑眉，收回了手。

“你做的很好，我的野兽。”他又把胳膊搭在她腰上，在遭到反抗前就把对方拉进怀里。

光之战士感觉身上很暖和，随即发觉自己脸颊酡红。她仍是仰躺着，肩膀和半边身子紧贴芝诺斯的胸肌和腹部。她脑中充满了不确定，不知道芝诺斯到底想从她身上得到什么。

如果仅仅是为了性，也不必分散拂晓的注意力去绑架她。胸部随着呼吸上下起伏，但也不敢有什么大的动作，嘤了一声似乎有什么东西顶着她的脑袋。

芝诺斯下巴搁在那头银蓝色发丝上，强壮的右臂垫在对方身下，光之战士手笨拙地搭在前臂上，两人浑身是汗。她的大腿仍有些合不拢，开始疼痛起来。精液不断从穴口溢出，再加上自己数次高潮的爱液，微凉的液体让她忍不住想甩尾巴。

可是在激烈的性爱中它几乎全程一动不动。芝诺斯的大腿碰到了尾巴尖上一簇毛，在她头顶上发出短促的轻笑。

猫魅女性撅起嘴，才发现自己有多怕痒，扭了扭身子释放紧张情绪。她曾考虑过逃跑，但那只搂在胸前紧紧抱住她的手臂很快阻止了这动作，同时传来皇太子的声音。

“别想逃跑，我的女孩，我要继续享受这最棒的狩猎。”

这还是芝诺斯第一次想好好休息一会儿，似乎是为了补偿什么。挺出人意料的，但也很合理，做爱之后大多数人不就是很想继续享受欢爱的余韵吗。

光之战士越想越觉得，虽然两人是敌对关系，但这次也许真的可以好好休息一下。她被自己说服了，只是轻哼一声便转身侧卧，后背完全压着芝诺斯的胸腹，猫尾巴搭在他屁股上微微晃动，不久便进入了多年来最平静的睡眠……

END


End file.
